Demon of the Shadows
by Kelamalaka
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, an unlucky girl who loves swords and mythical creatures. She just happens to smash a great relic and go to the woods.No harm right? Wrong...demonic things live in those woods, and one of them might just be able to help her-or kill her. I


Demon of the Shadows

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters…nor will I ever…sniffle

Prologue 

Judgment Day

Kagome grinned as she held up her sword, eyes sparkling as the iron blade was bathed in the multiple silver lights of the large mono. Her long hair was of a raven black; highlighting her lightly tanned skin and her perfect chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome was one of the few women left in the small village of Shinobi.

Kagome was not a stupid girl; she knew right from wrong, blue from yellow, and the sun from the moon; in fact, Kagome was quite smart for her simple age of 16; but Kagome believed in the vampyres of the east and the monoliths of the south. Why she even believed in demons of all sorts of things! Those thoughts got her in trouble many a time…she even came back home with bruises but Kagome never stopped believing. Not ever. Which might be the reason she was chosen, or it might not. No one ever knew.

"Kagome! Help with the chickens, Mom said so!!" came her younger brother's shout as he came out of the flimsy barn.

"Whatever Souta! I'm coming!" Kagome shouted back in reply as she ran and put the sword into the black smith's shop, from where she had conveniently 'found it' as you could say.

Giving a low swear as she hit her toe on a board, the girl jumped over the fence and snatched the chicken pail from Souta. "You know Souta…you really should stop shouting like a maid, it's very unnerving." Kagome remarked casually as she threw out the feed as Souta idled about, having already made sure the pigs were fed and the horses taken care of.

"Whatever Kagome. You should act less like a man and become more like a woman. You should think of having children and cleaning the house, not chasing after imaginary creatures and such. Cleaning and cooking should be your top priorities." Souta replied as he grabbed a cup of water.

"Souta! That was Da's water!" she shouted as she threw the pail at him, hitting Souta square on the cheek. "Told you…" Kagome mumbled, a smirk evident on her face as she strode away victoriously, idly brushing invisible specks of dust from her white cotton tunic and leather breeches.

"I'll get my revenge!" Souta yelled, mock vengeance evident in his voice as he wiped mud from his black tunic and dark brown pants.

"Whatever dear brother!" Kagome yelled cheerfully before adding, "Oh…and do try to add more fierceness. You're not all that convincing!" she gave a laugh before jumping over a nearby fence and stomping in some chamomile, much to the owner's chagrin.

With a grin, Kagome ran through the now ruined plants and laughed her head off, but as in most stories…laughter does not last long; for as soon as Kagome got past the ruined plants, she ran strait into a pole, fell in a lake, ran in to abee hive and then fell in some black berry bushes.

Scowling and rubbing the huge red bumps on her arms, as well as the long scratches covering the large stings of the bees; Kagome wandered back into to town, where even more fun was awaiting her. What joy.

Now it was morning and Kagome was waiting trial, and for the most trivial thing! It wasn't her fault that the totems of the village council leader had been right there, in the way of the horse she was riding now was it? Well apparently it was and the punishment was what frightened her, she had to go out into the woods. There vampyres, demons, and any horrible creature you could think of, lived there. And she had to go, just her luck.

"Are you sure? Are you positive she's the one?" Mumbled a quiet voice, no emotion whatsoever in its tones.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Repeated a more feminine voice, exited and full of lust-blood lust.

"Yes, we're sure…" Another voice said with a whine, an irritating whine to be exact.

"Alright. Proceed." Commanded the first voice as the sound of fangs entering flesh and the high-pitched and frightened scream of a woman.

"Hmm…not bad…" the second voice mumbled and the smacking sound lips make when you smack them in satisfaction echoed through out the dark clearing…just when Kagome woke up.

"Hfff…hfff…what…what in all hell?" Kagome mumbled, the dream… it seemed so real…the sound of the screaming…it was as if she was actually there…and the sound of the fangs…

Laying back Kagome glanced around the dark woods. "What am I going to do…?" she asked herself before sitting up and punching her fist in the air as if she were giving a speech, "I know! I'll get out of here!" she gave a laugh before falling onto her back once more. "But how?"

"I just might be able to help with that…" whispered a voice not far from Kagome's ear.

A/N- So…whatcha think of my first fic?? So far so good? Ah yes, Please review! Free doughnuts for whoever does!


End file.
